


Satori

by Idiompaste



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste
Summary: This work will be posted here at a later time





	Satori

A story about a young man who gave up the chance of becoming immortal.


End file.
